Timeline
This is a chronological list of significant or noteworthy events in the Star Wars Combine. Year -1 * Day 110: Ranma joins the Imperial Army. * Day 336: The SWSIM is officially closed by Acting Head Administrator "TJ." Year 0 * Day 0: Star Wars Combine opens to the public. This marks the beginning of Combine Galactic Time (CGT). * Day 0: Emperor Spytek currently reigns as leader of the Galactic Empire. * Day 1: Aarkon replaces Targ Seth'Gul as leader of the Rebel Alliance. * Day 2: Rebel Alliance officially declares war on the Galactic Empire and many other factions. * Day 5: Black Sun, Alissma and Raptor Pirates are formed. * Day 6: Fizzban outlines rules regarding the time frame and setting of the Star Wars Combine. * Day 73: The Combine Commander (CCom), the first client for the Star Wars Combine, is released. * Day 87: Zee Wolf becomes the new leader of the Rebel Alliance. * Day 122: Growing discontent within the Galactic Empire forces Emperor Spytek to abdicate. * Day 122: After a power struggle against Connel and Veynom, Piett becomes Emperor. * Day 182: The 1.22 update for the Combine Commander (CCom) program is released. * Day 201: First Legion is founded. * Day 205: The next version of the Combine Commander (CCom), version 1.23, is released. * Day 208: Fizzban appoints Ranma as Chief Editor of the Star Wars Combine. * Day 211: Suppa resigns as leader of the Bounty Hunter Alliance. Kasnar replaces him. * Day 218: The Moon Bandits, a Non-Faction Group (NFG) led by Friar Blues, dissolves. * Day 219: The Bounty Hunter Alliance (BHA) begins accepting requests for bounties. * Day 245: The Bounty Hunter Alliance appoints Jek T'Hresh as their "Foreign Relations Director." * Day 246: Joe Schmo, leader of the Jedi Praxium, takes charge of Combine Commander development. * Day 255: The Falleen Federation is formed. * Day 259: Centrepoint Space Station (CSS) is founded by Owan D'arc ("Anti-Tarkin") and Kell Tainer."Interview with Centrepoint Station Leader. October 1999." * Day 344: Galactic Empire nationalizes Sky High Holdings. * Day 344: Emperor Piett of the Galactic Empire outlaws the Kengou Doragon organization. * Day 344: Galactic Empire places a death-mark on Maverick, the leader of the Kengou Doragon. * Day 345: Sim Master Fizzban announces the Combine Commander (CCom) has been discontinued. * Day 358: Industrial Automation is founded. * Day 362: The Wraiths are founded. Year 1 * Day 18: Aurora Tech is formed with Kosh Naranek as president. * Day 85: The Rytorian Trading Company is founded. * Day 104: King Andrew I of the Hapes Consortium is assassinated. * Day 104: Prince Jessy James assumes the Hapan throne as king. * Day 106: Owan D'arc ("Anti-Tarkin") begins laying the groundwork for the Night Thieves. * Day 136: PtJedi retires from the Galactic Empire to focus on developing the Combine. * Day 178: Galactic Salvage Incorporated is founded. * Day 185: The Night Thieves are officially founded."Night Thieves - History" * Day 197: Sarin Incorporated is founded by Sarin Boda, Ann-Yael Antaria and Hobo Raff. * Day 199: Bantha Fodder Pets is founded. * Day 212: Piett steps down as Emperor. Piett is succeeded by Connel. * Day 214: In opposition to Connel, certain Imperials leave the Galactic Empire and form The Core. * Day 249: Kosh Naranek moves the headquarters of Aurora Tech to Anzat. * Day 289: Korsh Naranek steps down as president of Aurora Tech. He is succeeded by Basil Midnight. * Day 303: Veynom becomes Sim Master of the Star Wars Combine. He shares joint-control with Fizzban. * Day 304: Niko begins closed beta-testing sessions on IRC for ICIS v1.03. * Day 305: Grand Admiral Veynom and Minister Ranma depart the Empire for the Unknown Regions. * Day 311: The Constitution of the Republic is released by the Rebel Alliance. * Day 317: Niko releases version 1.03 of ICIS, the program which replaced the Combine Commander. * Day 318: Princess Gabriella Storm steps down as leader of Black Sun. Prince Keevan succeeds her. * Day 320: Connel steps down as Emperor. Mccarthur assumes the Imperial throne. * Day 328: The Night Thieves found the "Galactic Liberation Organization" (GLO) led by Rik Avner. * Day 329: The Macintosh variant of ICIS 1.1 is released. This Mac version features space travel. * Day 338: Loronar Security is founded. * Day 341: Spookie resigns as Supreme Commander of the Rebel Alliance, and Shae Briston assumes command. * Day 353: Connel returns to the Galactic Empire as Minister of Defense. Year 2 * Day 0: Shae Briston of the Rebel Alliance offers a white peace to all Non-Faction Groups (NFGs). * Day 0: Emperor Mccarthur appoints the newly-returned Connel as his Executive Officer (XO). * Day 1: An alien artifact found by TetraCorp causes several people to transform into aliens. * Day 2: Daiel DeCor assumes the position of CEO at the Black Star Corporation. * Day 8: Arch Bishop ChrisBacca becomes the new leader of the religious group of H'Kig. * Day 11: Tritian becomes Vice President of Zenith Transportation. * Day 14: Kosh Naranek comes back as President of Aurora Technologies. He replaces Basil Midnight. * Day 18: The Imperial science vessel Huron is destroyed on its mission to the Unknown Regions. * Day 49: Caelambulator replaces Balavan Bobil as Quartermaster of the Rebel Alliance. * Day 62: Pendo Koja resigns as leader of Centrepoint Space Station (CSS). He leaves the Combine. * Day 63: The_Merc retires as leader of Renegade Inc. Roy Starkiller assumes leadership of the faction. * Day 69: The Falleen Federation signs the Constitution of the Republic. * Day 75: Dash Rendar steps down as Commander-in-Chief of Blazing Pulsar Exploration.Blazing Pulsar Exploration - News (Archived) * Day 77: Balavan Bobil becomes the new leader of Centrepoint Space Station.Balavan Bobil - ezBoard - Public Profile * Day 78: The Rebel Alliance and the Night Thieves sign an alliance pact. * Day 81: Connel leaves the Galactic Empire and the Star Wars Combine. * Day 92: Hand of Orion becomes president of the New Anzat Order. * Day 102: The ICIS Software Development Kid (ICIS SDK) is released. * Day 105: Aurora Tech moves its headquarters to Dathomir. * Day 108: Arakyd Industries Droid Manufacturers is founded by Choibacco and Ann-Yael Antaria. * Day 111: Piett, a former Emperor of the Galactic Empire, returns from the Unknown Regions. * Day 112: Liberty News Investigations is founded. * Day 115: ChronoKill transfers his leadership of the Bounty Hunter Alliance to Icarus. * Day 126: The system of Neutral Faction Groups (NFGs) is replaced by Combine Members Groups (CMGs). * Day 129: Outrider Trading is founded by Bar Cochba and Dargon.About Outrider Trading (Archived) * Day 130: The Rebel Alliance dissolves its alliance with the Night Thieves. * Day 140: The Rebel Alliance proposes a peace treaty to the Galactic Empire. * Day 141: The Rebel Alliance retracts the latter peace offer. * Day 142: The Galactic Empire demands the unconditional surrender of the Rebel Alliance. * Day 150: Shae Briston steps down as Supreme Commander of the Rebel Alliance. * Day 156: Sphere replaces Topo Geigo as leader of Blazing Pulsar Exploration. * Day 158: Tembre Fe`ll becomes the new leader of Oracle Space Lines. * Day 164: David Salohah, popularly known as Dr. Fro, becomes the president of the Rebel Alliance. * Day 169: Kosh Naranek steps down as president of Aurora Tech and is replaced by Remi Coda. * Day 180: DarthDonuts releases a new version of the HoloCom (v1.0.7). * Day 212: Mccarthur steps down as Emperor. He is succeeded by Charon. * Day 221: Hal Breden is replaced by Ravyn Nightstorm as head of the Galactic Medical Institute (GMI). * Day 239: "From the Ashes," a Combine wide RPG scenario, begins. * Day 239: Jennifer Dreighton replaces Darth Knyte as leader of The Core. * Day 242: Kosh Naranek replaces KiltJoy as owner of the Genesis Corporation. * Day 249: Gunner Terrik steps down as president of Ubrikkian Corporation. He is succeeded by Kida Mer. * Day 263: Cloud Carbine founds the Paradox Mining Company. * Day 334: The Rebel Alliance announces the re-establishment of the Jedi Council. * Day 353: The Galactic Medical Institute offers a neutrality and/or non-aggression pact to all factions. Year 3 * Day 1: OmniCorp is founded. * Day 1: Jorran Kale steps down as President of NeuroSaav Technologies. John Stark replaces him. * Day 23: Omega Order Vehicles opens for business. * Day 26: Vyk Drago becomes the leader of the New Anzat Order. * Day 30: Blue Sabre Transportation, led by Sterik Hasger, opens for business. * Day 48: Venix Fire becomes the leader of The Wraiths after the resignation of Navik Ikron. * Day 59: Emperor Charon requires all vessels be registered with the Imperial Port Authority. * Day 64: Hornithicus is appointed as the new head of security for Cyber Technologies. * Day 76: The Rebel Alliance High Command arrests President Cyrus Cloudwalker for treason. * Day 81: The Galactic Empire arrests and executes Zeblork for theft and embezzlement. * Day 81: The Hutt Council is formed under the auspices of the Galactic Empire. * Day 83: Jim Stratus of the Galactic Empire purchases Galactic Salvage Incorporated. * Day 86: Green Devil replaces Haden Rodery as Chancellor of Loronar Security. * Day 94: Imperial Core and Sith Empire factions merge to become the Dark Empire. * Day 98: Owan D'arc ("Anti-Tarkin") steps down as leader of the Night Thieves. * Day 98: The Night Thieves are absorbed into Hammers Slammers, a mercenary group. * Day 101: The Hutt Council places a death sentence on all members of the Dark Empire.Hutt Council - News (Archived) * Day 103: Ashe is replaced by Kail Denear as president of Universal Network Bank. * Day 105: Relm Hesek is appointed Supreme Commander of the Rebel Alliance. * Day 107: "The Dathomir Crisis" erupts between Black Sun and the Hapes Consortium. * Day 111: Emperor Charon appoints Grand Vizier Naal Soven as leader of COMPNOR. * Day 113: The Galactic Empire arrests and executes the leader of the Ubrikkian Corporation. * Day 143: Emperor Charon appoints Vir Calder as Moff of the Fakir Sector. * Day 145: Kavvel resigns as leader of Aurora Tech and is replaced by Mythrantar. * Day 162: Kosh Naranek of Black Sun Trading weds Syn. * Day 169: Genma Digma assumes control of the Trans-Galactic Transportation. * Day 172: New Anzat Order and the Dark Empire sign "a friendship treaty." * Day 186: Bounty Hunter Alliance captures and executes Kryl Vysk, an infamous Arconian. * Day 188: The Ubrikkian Corporation elects Bryce as their new leader. * Day 192: Davpa Bolom steps down as head of Cyber Technologies. Yurok replaces him. * Day 199: Octavus Sanguis becomes leader of Trilon Incorporated. * Day 213: Green Devil of Loronar Security is killed by Eldrik Kuraine, leader of Astralwerks Engineering. * Day 217: Thraken Solo starts Colonial Shipworks. * Day 218: Princess Gabriella Storm of the Dark Empire defects to the Galactic Empire. * Day 221: Greyson Uebles declares a truce between the Dark Empire and Galactic Empire. * Day 225: Bel Ker Production is founded. * Day 226: Talon Efrawn is relieved of his position as CEO of Aurora Tech. Tarkacheen replaces him. * Day 232: Bonias opens a "soap factory" on Bastion; the soap is made using "non-human life-forms." * Day 234: Under the guidance of Intellifish, several factions form "the League of Trade." * Day 236: Black Knight becomes the owner of Trans-Galactic Transportation. * Day 238: Nisshutsu Shipyards opens for business. * Day 239: Vel Koon announces the formation of the Kel Dor Confederacy. * Day 239: Infinity Casino reopens. Kam Farlight celebrates his new position as owner of Infinite Dark. * Day 240: Rik Avner becomes owner of Twin Star Mining after the mysterious death of former CEO Laetras. * Day 241: Jova PallaDel becomes the owner and president of the Ubrikkian Corporation. * Day 242: Jake Kiltar becomes the president of Cloud City. * Day 270: Bounty Hunter Alliance captures and executes Kyrk Lyder, an infamous Trandoshan. * Day 271: Spookie, a former Supreme Commander, is expelled from the Rebel Alliance for theft. * Day 281: Ace Menshu replaces Chan as magistrate of the Trade Federation. * Day 283: Lord Xa Draet assumes power as leader of Centrepoint Space Station. * Day 289: Outrider Trading becomes a nationalized faction of the Hapes Consortium. * Day 290: Vodo Bonias announces a merger between the Dark Empire and Galactic Empire. * Day 290: Corbin Esco of the Trade Federation unveils "Shockball Wagering," a popular event. * Day 317: Victor von Ismay, a Sector Adjutant, is promoted to Moff of the Corellian Sector. * Day 329: Kloran replaces Kurner Dah'tar as leader of the JUGANOTH Mining Corporation. * Day 352: Uther Von Kaldreon replaces Blackthrone as leader of Blue Sabre Transportation. * Day 354: Aves Larkin and Acria Larkin resign from the Falleen Federation. * Day 361: Longfur is replaced by Incubus Kaine as president of Astralwerks Engineering. Year 4 * Day 1: Corbin Esco is revealed to have purchased the Trade Federation. * Day 3: Suzukai Semurai becomes owner and leader of the Universal Network Bank. * Day 3: Kam Farlight appoints Kai Orkhal as president of Outrider Trading. * Day 4: The Galactic Empire issues an arrest warrant for Corbin Esco. * Day 29: Black Sun offers 500,000 reward for Biggs, former CEO of Industrial Automation. * Day 30: Tycho Celchu, a well-known trader, assumes ownership of Trilon Incorporated. * Day 31: Sesor Yrelnana replaces Thrawn XXIV as leader of Blazing Pulsar Exploration. * Day 32: Jim Stratus appoints Owyn Darklighter as CEO of Galactic Salvage Inc. * Day 54: Hapes Consortium issues an arrest warrant for Jodran Fett for criminal behavior. * Day 56: Choibacco reveals The Rangers are now a nationalized faction of Hapes Consortium. * Day 57: Moff Victor Von Ismay appoints Xandor Baal as governor of the Agrilat system. * Day 60: The Galactic Empire pardons Viceroy Corbin Esco of the Trade Federation. * Day 60: Jeff Knight becomes the new CEO of Industrial Automation. * Day 61: Plojo Rosom replaces Prince Qel Dar as leader of Black Sun Trading. * Day 63: The Ubrikkian Corporation becomes the Horizon Speeder Corporation. * Day 66: Jova PallaDel departs Ubrikkian Corporation to lead the Haven Corporation. * Day 67: The New Anzat Order and Hapes Consortium sign a non-aggression pact. * Day 70: Rebel Alliance offers a reward for David Veers, a notorious thief. * Day 71: Uther Von Kaldreon of Blue Sabre Transportation evicts all foreigners from Balfron. * Day 72: King Eldrik Kuraine I replaces Lord Tholin Duraak as ruler of Falleen Federation. * Day 73: Jedi Praxium declares martial law in the Alderaan system. "Alderaan Crisis" begins. * Day 77: Venix Soyak replaces Navik Ikron as leader of The Wraiths. * Day 84: Horizon Security Corporation executes Sivad Nivram. * Day 85: Suzukai Semurai steps down as leader of the Universal Network Bank. * Day 96: Crib Ulton becomes the new leader of Bel Ker Production. * Day 106: Seele is appointed as Director of Imperial Intelligence. * Day 113: Venom Kazvar of the Horizon Security Corporation weds Jurel Simook. * Day 114: Governor Jerome Antilles of Dathomir, a Hapan planet, is assassinated. * Day 117: Intellifish Corporation and Horizon Corporation sign a Non-Aggression Pact. * Day 123: Jodran Fett, a famous outlaw, is at last slain by Adam Malchevik, a Jawa. * Day 127: Admiral Althan Jaal resigns as leader of the New Anzat Order Naval Command. * Day 127: The Black Dragons merge with the Renegade Incorporated Escort Company. * Day 133: Charon is deposed as Emperor of the Galactic Empire. Chaos ensues. * Day 134: Greyson Uebles assumes the Imperial throne as Emperor. * Day 134: Greyson Uebles appoints Vodo Bonias as his Dark Lord of the Sith. * Day 134: Vodo Bonias chooses Thraken Solo as his Dark Side apprentice. * Day 135: Jedi Praxium supports Charon and denounces Greyson Uebles as a usurper. * Day 135: Refusing to serve Uebles, many Imperials leave the Galactic Empire. * Day 138: The Battle of Berchest occurs; the Galactic Empire versus the Rebel Alliance. * Day 139: Kataradanna replaces Icarus Veritas as leader of the Bounty Hunter Alliance. * Day 141: Jim Stratus appoints Ryan Garcia as CEO of Galactic Salvage Inc. * Day 141: Horizon Corporation executes Alexander Kothiis, Spookie, Biggs and Raquel Organa. * Day 141: The Hapes Consortium and the New Anzat Order sign a Non-Aggression Pact. * Day 142: An Imperial civil war ensues between Charon loyalists and Uebles/Vodo supporters. * Day 142: Uebles denies claims that Vodo Bonias controls the Galactic Empire instead of him. * Day 146: Irving Howie replaces Ulic Quel-Droma as leader of Hammers Slammers. * Day 147: Reajiad Nero and Bisz Aldaris depart the Rebel Alliance. * Day 154: Owyn Darklighter assumes control of the Horizon Speeder Corporation. * Day 157: Hapes Consortium and the Trade Federation sign an alliance treaty. * Day 159: Prince Plojo Rosom of Black Sun weds Avalon Larkin. * Day 165: Kaderos Lgo becomes the new leader of Nebular Enterprises. * Day 175: Mystiel Raleigh replaces Kam Farlight as leader of the Corporate Sector Authority. * Day 184: Lady General Mia DeMornay declares herself owner and leader of Loronar Security. * Day 193: Black Knight oversees "Space Station Galactic," a white scenario. * Day 218: Vodo Bonias announces that he is temporarily leaving the Star Wars Combine. * Day 221: Tycho Celchu retires as leader of Trilon Incorporated. He purchases Galactic Salvage Inc. * Day 240: Rune Tao is appointed the new leader of Hammers Slammers. * Day 251: The Galactic Empire under Emperor Uebles falls into a state of inactivity. * Day 252: The Rangers rechristen themselves as The Antarian Rangers. * Day 254: King James I declares that Hapes Consortium has entered a golden age. * Day 259: Hammers Slammers, Hapes, and Horizon Corporation form "Anti-Theft Group." * Day 287: Resignation of the Premier of the New Anzat Order. * Day 304: Squall Chitose replaces Trevelan as leader of the Falleen Federation Army. * Day 322: Keir Santage of Outrider Trading assumes leadership of Biotech. * Day 334: Uebles unveils a treaty between the Galactic Empire and Hapes Consortium. Year 5 * Day 33: Arkaine Reaper is appointed president of Universal Network Bank. * Day 43: Horley Cyan replaces Ugo de Paynes as leader of Outrider Trading. * Day 44: Hal Breden replaces Jander Sunstar as leader of Alissma. * Day 48: Markus Harth replaces Isoldor Storm as leader of Loronar Security. * Day 81: The Eidola Pirates are formed under the leadership of Keir Santage. * Day 81: Mandalore is founded. * Day 130: Hal Breden of Alissma urges the galaxy to embrace Ara as the one true god. * Day 133: Jeric Sensar replaces Banquo Knox as the leader of Biotech. * Day 134: Greyson Uebles celebrates the 1st anniversary of his ascension as Emperor. * Day 134: Corax Rann replaces Maximus Archer as leader of the Novatech Speeder Corporation. * Day 134: Edwacop Wiwem replaces Christopher Axelzadir as the leader of SoroSuub Corporation. * Day 135: Zorran Black takes over the Paradox Resource Exploration from Markus Harth. * Day 138: Falleen Naval Contracts opens for business. * Day 143: Tycho Celchu replaces Chiss Veers as leader of the Tenloss Syndicate. * Day 151: Nikklon Mining Incorporated protests the Anzatan presence in the Allied Tion Sector. * Day 153: Kulthar Drax replaces Lilith Drax as the leader of Malebranche Fleet Omega. * Day 154: Finance Minister Vero Thrawn creates the Imperial Trade Authority under Pangborn. * Day 156: Celestin Abriel replaces Michael Townsend as leader of Infinite Innovations Inc. * Day 158: Vel Koon replaces Lanxek Delsarr-Antaria as the leader of The Antarian Rangers. * Day 158: Having served as Emperor for a year, Uebles abdicates the Imperial throne. * Day 159: Vodo Bonias assumes the Imperial throne as Emperor. * Day 159: Vodo grants amnesty to all ex-Imperials except for Aintab and Veers. * Day 159: Durand replaces Daimon Luglok as the leader of Infinite Innovations Inc. * Day 159: Zorran Black reveals that Myorzo Corporation has acquired Paradox Resource Exploration. * Day 163: Kevin Storm replaces Boba Fel as the leader of Hammers Slammers. * Day 164: Incom Corporation allies itself with the Rebel Alliance. * Day 164: Piqued with Vodo as Emperor, Maximus Archer departs Novatech. Ugo de Paynes replaces him. * Day 167: Led by Lilith Drax, the Malebranche Fleet Omega redubs itself Malebranche. * Day 168: Malebranche Fleet Delta is retitled Eidola. * Day 170: The faction, Dark Vengeance, is founded by Xanathar Branwen. * Day 175: The Zaltin Corporation and Sienar Technologies, led by Chiss Veers, open for business. * Day 175: Kosh Naranek replaces Luke Starsoarer as the leader of Aurora Tech. * Day 178: Adam Flynn, the leader of Universal Network Bank, resigns. He is replaced by Motexx Faz. * Day 178: Owyn Darklighter, the leader of Nisshutsu Shipyards, is replaced by Adam Flynn. * Day 178: Adam Flynn renames Nisshutsu Shipyards as Intergalactic Military Machines. * Day 181: Owyn Darklighter assumes control of JUGANOTH Mining Corporation from Irving Howie. * Day 181: Irving Howie then becomes leader of SoroSuub Corporation; thus, replacing Edwacop Wiwem. * Day 183: Malebranche Materiel Production is renamed XXX MINERS. * Day 186: Infinite Dark and Galactic Transportation Services are liquidated. * Day 193: Helmed by Andrew Starfyr, the Olanji Corporation is founded as a ship manufacturer. * Day 194: TransGalMeg is formed; Motexx Faz serves as its first leader. * Day 195: Sienar Technologies relocates its headquarters to Bimmissari. * Day 200: The Shirak Bounty Hunter Syndicate forms, and is led by Darkara Shadow Sanjit. * Day 204: Longfur replaces Nemesi as the leader of Astralwerks Engineering. * Day 205: Dorinian Military Corps is formed. * Day 206: Rothana Heavy Engineering opens for business under the guidance of Mosep Chitose. * Day 208: The Eidola Pirates raid Coruscant, and steal 12 TIE Interceptors. * Day 216: Teniel Djo begins a highly-publicized war against the Galactic Empire. * Day 220: The Commerce Guild opens for business, led by Nereus Eruresto and Dev Nul. * Day 224: Teniel Djo unmasks an "Imperial plot" against Eidola. * Day 230: The Corporate Sector Authority executes Riley Daniels for attempted theft. * Day 248: The Techno Union is formed. * Day 255: Renketsu Trading opens for business. * Day 262: The Galactic Empire dispatches the First Assault Fleet to the Allied Tion Sector. * Day 263: Perrin Wolfstar steps down as Prime Minister of the New Anzat Order. * Day 268: Enzo Delaere succeeds Wolfstar as leader of the New Anzat Order. * Day 274: Colonial Shipworks is renamed to Hoersch-Kessel Drive. * Day 285: Max Solusar assumes control of Paradox Resource Exploration from Arkaine Reaper. * Day 298: Cosmo Corps is renamed Sienar Fleet Systems. * Day 298: Koensayr Fleetworks is renamed Slayn and Korpil. * Day 303: The Eidola Pirates murder Imperial Flight Corporal Antair Zulka. * Day 304: Horley Cyan creates the Corporate Alliance, a Trade Federation entity. * Day 305: Zorran Black retires from the Myorzo Corporation. * Day 325: Midge Cellewan of the Corporate Sector hosts "the second Kessel Run." * Day 329: Enzo Delaere surrenders the New Anzat Order to the Galactic Empire. * Day 329: Princess Gabriella Storm assumes power as leader of the New Anzat Order. * Day 330: Dark Vengeance renames itself the Bounty Hunters Guild, led by Xanathar Branwen. * Day 331: Eidola murders Imperial Moff Victor von Ismay on Thyferra. * Day 337: Kulthar Drax is killed by Eidola. * Day 345: Ithullan Mines and Trans-Galactic Transportation are dissolved. * Day 347: Hutt Council and Blazing Pulsar Exploration go bankrupt and are liquidated. * Day 348: Endeavor Corporation is likewise dissolved. * Day 356: Teniel Djo of the Eidola Pirates loots the Xucphra Corporation. * Day 356: Vlademar von Ismay becomes the leader of the New Anzat Order. Year 6 * Day 9: The Avance Coalition is formed. * Day 10: Eidola kills Mosep Chitose. * Day 40: Starsign Shipyards is formed. * Day 59: Rebel Alliance and Jacen Boshuu capture and execute Imperial Moff Kirov Quel-Droma. * Day 137: Wilhelm von Ismay replaces Vlademar von Ismay as Chancellor, breaking Imperial ties with the New Anzat Order * Day 155: Imperial forces briefly restore Vlademar von Ismay as Chancellor of the New Anzat Order. Vlademar is killed by loyalists of Wilhelm, who regains control of the Government. * Day 209: Tara Tylger becomes ruler of Black Sun. * Day 232: The Triumvirate Coalition is formed. * Day 252: Ailon Nova Guard is formed. * Day 318: The New Imperial Order is founded. Year 7 * Day 17: Triumvirate Security Force is formed. * Day 72: Tam Dowmeia of Sienar Extractions is assasinated by the Eidola Pirates. * Day 88: The New Anzat Order declares war on the Galactic Empire. * Day 122: Shrike Templar, an Imperial grunt, is eliminated by the Eidola Pirates. * Day 157: Bryce Wesker and Warrick Wesker are murdered by Eidola. * Day 221: Orion Silverhelm, leader of the Corporate Sector Authority, is replaced by Midge Cellewan. * Day 224: The Eidola Pirates execute Krythan Rogers. * Day 225: Wilhelm von Ismay steps down as Regent of the New Anzat Order and is replaced by Owen von Ismay. * Day 257: Jaq Gori, a rival pirate, is captured by Eidola. * Day 264: The Eidola Pirates announce the death of Cesto Ode, an Imperial flunky. * Day 288: Squall Chitose of the Eidola Pirates murders Kara Tamerin, a reputed thief. * Day 307: Daktal Hearst, the leader of Outer Rim Excavations, is replaced by Vip Fortuna. * Day 357: Imperial Prefect Raelin Or`lean loses sanity and flies stolen Imperial Star Galleon into pirate territory where both her and the ship were captured, along with Aeia Tavall, both were executed by Warlord Squall Chitose Year 8 * Day 55: Defeated in elections, Regent Owen von Ismay is replaced by Wilhelm von Ismay as leader of the New Anzat Order. * Day 58: Eidola captures 3 Raptor pirates with the aid of Rav Isaar, 2 of the 3 are later executed. * Day 101: BlasTech Industries begin operations. * Day 121 Maradin Sandwalker is elected the first Chief of State of the New Republic, defeating interim leader Phymp Mindano. * Day 165: Thies Windu is captured onboard the Home One by Beauba Fettt and Matt Cauthon. * Day 236: The Red Star Alliance is formed. * Day 310: A no-confidence vote is passed against New Republic Chief of State Ingo R Vailis. * Day 329: Thies Windu is killed by Beauba Fettt. * Day 333: Isoldor Storm is killed by Lance Hawke. * Day 334: Beauba Fettt, the leader of HawkBats, is replaced by Kabal Shryke. * Day 337: Bren Morgarr is replaced as Trade Federation Viceroy by Jacob Jansen. * Day 338: Adam A Flynn, along with several Black Sun agents, take over the New Republic. * Day 343: Black Nebula is founded. * Day 350: Adam A Flynn returns to the throne of Black Sun. * Day 352: Eliana Tamerin opens the Tamerin Foundation, a para-military security outfit. * Day 361: Kurami Jankov replaces Ceya Jaytee as the recognized leader of Red Star Alliance. * Day 363: Artur Tikaan, the leader of BlasTech Industries, is succeeded by Vice President Brat Cost Ru. Year 9 * Day 1: The Invisible Army is reborn under Siel Sterces. * Day 25: Edhrikhor Tlakh`sar is elected Chief of State of the New Republic, defeating interim leader Phymp Mindano. * Day 30: Black Sun becomes a government. * Day 64: The Kathol Republic merges with the Krath to form a new government, the Krath Dynasty. * Day 84: The New Anzat Order transforms itself into the Anzatan Commonwealth. * Day 108: Midge Cellewan, leader of the Corporate Sector Authority, is replaced by Max Solusar. * Day 110: BlasTech Industries is renamed to the Imperial Outer Rim Authority. * Day 192: The Triumvirate Coalition secedes from the Confederacy of Independent Systems (CIS). * Day 215: Order of Krath is dissolved due to bankruptcy. References Category:Technical